


Wie zwei Magneten

by Khaalysee



Category: Football RPF
Genre: And a little bit of angst, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, The fluffiest fluff, takes place after the semifinal
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaalysee/pseuds/Khaalysee
Summary: Erik hatte Angst, dass Nuri und er sich abstoßen. Aber sie sind wie zwei Magneten und sie liegen richtig herum - sie ziehen sich doch immer wieder an. Und aus.





	Wie zwei Magneten

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. Da hat man ohnehin schon weniger als gar keine Zeit (Umziehen ist nicht lustig übrigens) und dann setzt man sich auch noch diesen blöden OS in den Kopf... obwohl man viel eher am aktuellen Großprojekt arbeiten sollte... Aber die Beiden wollten so unbedingt D:

Als der Wagen am Straßenrand hielt, sah Erik, dass in seiner Wohnung – der obersten, die mit der Dachterrasse – noch Licht brannte. Marco registrierte es wohl auch, sah ihn kurz an, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Also, bis morgen.“, sagte Erik, verbesserte sich jedoch mit einem Blick auf die leuchtenden Ziffern der Uhr. „Beziehungsweise bis später. Und danke fürs Mitnehmen.“

„Kein Problem.“, erwiderte sein Kollege. „Bis dann.“

Erik kletterte aus dem Audi, der bald darauf in die Dortmunder Nacht entschwand. Er war überrascht wegen der Lichter. Nicht besorgt, nur erstaunt. Nuri hatte nicht mehr bei ihm die Nacht verbracht seit... seit diesem Vorfall. Natürlich hatte er es ihm nicht übel genommen, es war nur zu verständlich gewesen, dass er möglichst viel Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen wollte. Vermisst hatte Erik ihn trotzdem in den einsamen Nächten.

Das warme Kribbeln, das von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, seit er die Anwesenheit des Türken bemerkt hatte, verstärkte sich, während er mit dem Aufzug nach oben fuhr. Er freute sich darüber, ihn endlich endlich wieder für sich allein zu haben. Nicht dass er irgendein Problem mit Tugba oder den Kindern gehabt hätte, ganz im Gegenteil, besonders mit dem Kurzen verband ihn eine dicke Freundschaft. Ömer war sein Kumpel, sein Bro. Aber – an Ruhe, an entspannter Zweisamkeit hatte es dann doch gemangelt. Nuri hatte in den letzten Tagen natürlich an seiner Familie geklammert, hatte kaum loslassen können. Dass er jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, hier war, zeigte, dass ein weiterer Schritt zurück in Richtung Normalität geschafft war. Es war ein gutes Gefühl.

 

Er schloss die Tür auf, rief ein „Hallo!“, um sich anzukündigen, während er seine Tasche einfach an Ort und Stelle fallen ließ und Jacke und Schuhe loswurde. Er musste nicht hinzufügen, dass Nuri gefälligst sitzen oder liegen bleiben sollte, mittlerweile wusste er, dass der Türke einen verletzten Fuß keinen Zentimeter mehr als nötig bewegen würde – er hatte einfach schon zu viele Erfahrungen mit Verletzungen machen müssen, um nicht überaus vorsichtig zu sein.  
Mit einer Reaktion hatte er natürlich trotzdem gerechnet. Doch die blieb aus. Seltsam. 

„Nuri?“, fragte er deshalb in die Wohnung hinein, während er Richtung Wohnzimmer taperte, wo er ihn eigentlich vermutet hatte. Oder hatte er sich doch getäuscht? Hatte er am Ende vielleicht sogar selbst vergessen, dass Licht zu löschen? Die kribbelnde Freude wurde langsam durch ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit verdrängt, denn Nuri hatte sich nach dem Sieg auch nicht bei ihm persönlich gemeldet – was Erik schon irgendwie erwartet hatte, nachdem er so gespielt hatte.

Als er jedoch im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer stand und in den hell erleuchteten Raum blicken konnte, verpuffte dieses Gefühl restlos. Nuri saß da, mit der knallgelben Flauschdecke in die Ecke der großen Couch gekuschelt, den verletzten Fuß auf den Hocker gebettet – und schlief selig.  
Erik blieb für einen Moment stehen und betrachtete die sich ihm bietende Szenerie. Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Ob er versucht hatte, wach zu bleiben und auf ihn zu warten? Offensichtlich, denn der Fernseher lief ebenfalls noch. Nuri musste wirklich müde gewesen sein, denn normalerweise schlief er ziemlich schlecht ein.

Leise schlich er sich an, ließ sich neben ihm auf der Couch nieder und bedachte ihn mit einem liebevollen Blick. Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, was für einen schönen Mann er da abgekriegt hatte. Ob er ihn wachküssen sollte? Schließlich musste Nuri noch ins Bett. Dieses halb Sitzen, halb Liegen auf dem Sofa war bestimmt nicht allzu gut für die Rückenmuskulatur. Doch noch bevor Erik selbstlos zur Tat schreiten konnte, blinzelte Nuri bereits – und fuhr im nächsten Moment hoch. 

Erik lehnte sich ein Stückchen zurück und beobachtete mit einem Hauch von Amüsement, wie Nuri allmählich in der Realität ankam.

„Erik... verdammt.“, brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen.“, sagte der Jüngere grinsend und schob seine Hand in Nuris Nacken, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte und Nuris Lippen sanft mit seinen verschloss. Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss, doch Erik genoss wie immer jeden Augenblick davon.

„Ist schön, dass du hier bist.“, sagte er leise, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. 

„Hm.“, machte Nuri, wirkte dabei immer noch ziemlich zerknirscht. „Ich wollte eigentlich nicht einschlafen. Tut mir Leid.“ 

Erik fuhr mit dem Daumen zärtlich über die empfindliche Haut hinter Nuris Ohr, woraufhin dieser sich der Berührung unwillkürlich noch ein kleines bisschen mehr entgegen lehnte. „Macht doch nichts.“

Nuri seufzte, unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Gähnen und richtete sich dann richtig auf um Erik endlich in die Augen schauen zu können. Er hob eine Hand und legte sie an die Wange des Jüngeren. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich.“, sagte er dabei. „Du warst so gut.“

„Hmh.“ 

Dieses blöde Monaco Rückspiel hatte ihm ein ganz schönes Tief beschert. Bis ausgerechnet Tugba seinem Trübsal ziemlich rigoros ein Ende gesetzt hatte, indem sie ihm vor den Latz geknallt hatte, dass er sich wegen einem missglückten Spiel gefälligst nicht so anstellen sollte. Hatte überraschend gut geholfen. Manchmal brauchte es wohl einfach nur eine Ansage...

„Ich habe eben eine schlaue Frau.“, sagte Nuri grinsend. Er hatte offenbar mal wieder seine Gedanken gelesen... „Du hattest eben einen Durchhänger, na und? Passiert uns doch allen mal. Der Coach vertraut dir trotzdem.“ Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht wurde breiter. „Wir sind im Finale...“ Er sagte es, als würde er es selbst noch nicht so ganz glauben.

Ein erneuter Kuss. Dieses Mal bewegte Nuri seine Lippen fordernder gegen Eriks – und der kribbelte schon vor freudiger Erwartung, denn fuck, wenn Nuri wollte, konnte er einem mit jedem seiner Küsse die Birne wegknallen – und brachte alsbald seine überaus geschickte Zunge zum Einsatz.

Dann löste er sich urplötzlich von Erik, verzog das Gesicht.

„Was ist los?“

„Du schmeckst nach Bier.“, bemerkte Nuri, der Tonfall ein bisschen leidend.

Für einen Moment starrte Erik ihn ein bisschen baff an – dann musste er lachen. „Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte er giggelnd. „Du hast nicht das geringste Problem damit, mich zu küssen, wenn ich gerade deinen Schwanz gelutscht habe – aber ein bisschen Bier ist ein Problem?“

„Das... ist was anderes.“ Er gähnte schon wieder. „Verdammt, bin ich müde...“

„Na komm.“ Eigentlich war Erik ja auch total fertig, und jetzt ließ auch allmählich die Adrenalin-Bier-Combo nach. „Verschieben wir den Final-Sex doch und gehen ins Bett.“ 

„Wann musst du zum Training?“

„Nachmittag. Du? Behandlung?“

„Ich handel was aus. Lass den Vormittag im Bett verbringen.“

„Ich liebe dich.“

 

~~~

 

Erik erwachte abrupt. Nuri war urplötzlich aus dem Schlaf geschreckt und da sie gewissermaßen total verknotet waren – soweit es Nuris Klumpfuß eben zuließ – hatte er dessen heftiges Zusammenfahren, kombiniert mit einem erschrockenen Aufkeuchen, natürlich mitbekommen. Er tatschte nach dem Lichtschalter und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen, um Nuri halbwegs ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Der blinzelte jedoch nur unwillig.

„Eriiik...“, maulte er. „Mach doch das Licht wieder aus...“

Der wollte davon jedoch nichts wissen. „Was war das gerade?“, fragte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Was wohl.“, grummelte Nuri und legte sich den Unterarm über die Augen. 

„Hast du das öfter?“

„So ziemlich jede Nacht? Was dachtest du denn?“ Nuris Taktgefühl wuchs nicht eben mit seiner Müdigkeit...

„Keine Ahnung, ich...“ Er schluckte. „Scheiße...“ Er könnte sich ohrfeigen. Natürlich hätte er sich das denken können. Was glaubte er denn bitte, dass Nuri diesen verdammten Anschlag nicht verarbeiten musste, dass er einfach selig schlief wie ein Baby? Gott, was war er unsensibel...

Da endlich schien Nuri ein bisschen aufzuwachen. Er nahm den Arm von seinen Augen und griff nach Eriks Hand. „Es ist nicht schlimm, okay? Es... knallt eben und davon wache ich auf. Aber es ist schon viel besser geworden, viel seltener und auch viel weniger... intensiv. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

„Ich mache mir aber Sorgen.“, widersprach Erik. „Ist das... ist das normal?“

„Ja.“ Er strich beruhigend über Eriks Handrücken. Dem fiel allmählich die Verdrehtheit dieser Situation auf. Er solle es sein, der Trost spendete, der beruhigte, nicht umgekehrt.

„Völlig normal. Nur wenn es schlimmer wird... oder gar nicht aufhört, wäre es... ungünstig. Aber so ist es nicht. Es wird besser und es wird weniger, okay?“

„Okay...“, sagte Erik und seine Stimme zitterte nur noch ein ganz klein wenig. „Ich würd dir halt gerne irgendwie helfen...“

„Das tust du doch bereits. Du bist hier. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich momentan schlafen könnte, wenn ich alleine wäre.“

„Okay.“, wiederholte er. „Aber... versprich mir bitte was.“

„Was denn?“

„Sag mir sofort Bescheid, wenn es schlimmer wird. Oder wenn es dir sonst irgendwie mies geht. Du kannst mich auch nachts um drei aus dem Bett klingeln...“

„Erik...“

„Versprich es mir.“ Dieses Mal sagte er es mit mehr Nachdruck. Und einer gehörigen Portion an Trotz. 

„Ja. Ja, okay. Ich verspreche es.“

„Gut.“

 

~~~

 

Eriks nächstes Erwachen verlief um einiges zärtlicher. Weiche Lippen, die seinen Hals liebkosten, sich seinen Kiefer entlang küssten... automatisch schob er eine Hand in die dichten schwarzen Haare. „Nuri...“, seufzte er verzückt.

Der hielt in seinem Tun kurz inne. „Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze.“

„Morgen...“, er klang ziemlich abgelenkt, denn Nuri war schon wieder emsig damit beschäftigt, seine Haut zu liebkosen. „Wie spät haben wir denn?“

„Halb elf durch.“, nuschelte Nuri. 

„Oh.“

Der Türke hob zumindest kurz den Kopf. „Ich fand, es war dann doch mal an der Zeit, dich aufzuwecken. Schließlich...“ Er begann, mit seinem Finger neckisch über Eriks nackte Brust zu fahren. „...hast du dir ja noch eine Belohnung verdient.“  
Dann küsste er ihn. Tief, lang und – gut. So unfassbar gut. Erik keuchte, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. „Das scheint ne sehr gute Idee zu sein.“, brachte er hervor. 

Nuri grinste – und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Hals. Er wusste genau, dass Erik dort besonders empfindlich war. Als er nun sanft seine Zähne einsetzte und an der weichen Haut zupfte, krallte sich der Jüngere mit einem lauten Aufkeuchen in Nuris Haare. „Fuck, Nuri!“

Nachdem er einen deutlichen roten Fleck hinterlassen hatte, arbeitete sich der Türke langsam nach unten, wobei er jeden Zentimeter Haut mit leichten, flatternden Küssen bedachte, während er seine Finger spielerisch über Eriks Seite tanzen ließ. Erik wusste gar nicht, wohin mit seinen Gefühlen. Er krallte sich mit einer Hand in die Laken und versuchte, mit der anderen nicht zu fest an Nuris Haaren zu reißen. Als er sich nun seinen Brustwarzen widmete, die linke mit seiner vorwitzigen Zunge umkreiste und die rechte mit geschickten Fingern umspielte, konnte er nur noch laut aufstöhnen und seinen Rücken durchbiegen, um sich ihm ungeduldig entgegen zu recken.

Er machte ihn einfach fertig. So wie jedes Mal. Bereits jetzt war ihm sämtliches Blut zwischen die Beine geschossen, wo seine Erregung unangenehm pochend nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Erik wusste, dass Nuri sich dem früher oder später ausgiebig widmen würde und er wusste auch, wie gut es sich anfühlen würde. Was seine Ungeduld nun nicht eben besser machte. 

Denn Nuri ließ sich Zeit. Der Jüngere wimmerte leise, während die weichen Lippen nun seine Bauchmuskeln liebkosten und die Zunge kurz in seinen Bauchnabel Tauchte. Er war seinem Ziel schon so verdammt nahe und doch schien es... eine Ewigkeit... zu... dauern...

„Nuri, bitte!“

Nuri hatte sich endlich zwischen Eriks Beinen bequem gemacht – und widmete sich immer noch nicht dem eigentlichen „Problem“. Stattdessen biss er sanft in die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels.

„Gott... bitte, mach!“ Als er begann, sich hin und her zu winden, griff Nuri jedoch ein und drückte sein Becken sanft, aber bestimmt zurück in die Matratze. „Du bist ganz schön ungeduldig.“

„Nuri, ich...“

Er kam nicht wirklich zum Weitersprechen, denn Nuri hatte seinem Leiden endlich ein Ende gesetzt. Zunächst spürte Erik seine Finger auf seinem empfindlichen Glied, dann fuhr er mit seine Zunge über die komplette Unterseite seiner Länge. Dabei blinzelte er zu Erik auf und fuck – allein von diesem Anblick, von diesen goldgrünen Augen, die durch die dichten schwarzen Wimpern derart intensiv zu ihm aufblickten – alleine das hätte beinahe schon gereicht, um ihn über die Klippe zu bringen.

Als Nuri ihn dann endlich – endlich! - in den Mund nahm, war er im Grunde schon komplett drüber. Nach wenigen Bewegungen verlor er auch noch den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung und konnte nur noch hilflos in die verführerische, feuchte Wärme stoßen. 

„Fuck, Nuri, Gooott!“ Mit einem letzten Aufschrei bäumte er sich auf und kam in Nuris Mund. Heftig und intensiv. Als er schließlich erschöpft auf die Matratze zurück sank, hob Nuri den Kopf, sah ihn an – und schluckte. Anschließend fuhr er sich mit dem Finger über seinen Mundwinkel, um einen daneben gegangenen Rest einzufangen und diesen gründlich von seinen Fingern zu lecken.

Erik beobachtete ihn führ einen Moment fasziniert, ließ dann seinen Kopf auf das Kissen zurück fallen. Fuck, dieser Kerl...

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es gefiel. Und ja, diese kleine Geschichte hatte ungefähr keine Handlung und noch weniger Relevanz. Es wollte trotzdem geschrieben werden :-D


End file.
